I Am Mystery
by swimtothemusic12194
Summary: "There just this one blip on my way to the top and she goes by the name of Rose Juliet Weasley." The ball of the year, a mysterious singer, and Scorpius's life is flipturned upside down. RWxSM M for language and maybe some lemon later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! My friend got me really into the musical Next to Normal, and every time I hear "Superboy and the Invisible Girl" I picture Rose singing this about Scorpius. So I finally wrote it out! (at 3 in the morning :P ) **

**This is probably gonna be a two-shot with another song from NtN. I suggest listening to the song before reading! (I took out diane's part because it wouldn't make sense)**

**Enjoy!**

**I own neither Next to Normal or Harry Potter! Oh well….**

This was it. The ball of the year. The one we've been waiting 5 years for. We've all been waiting for it, dreaming of, anticipating it. Tonight lives would be changed. The fates would have their way with us tonight, and we would let them because, hell, what the fuck did we care. This was our defining moment. Our one true moment of school that would override all the others until graduation next year.

At least, that's what we're told by everyone older than us. "Don't screw this night up, or the next 2 years will be utter hell." As sixth years, this is like our debut and our chance to show the seventh years and teachers that we are the next best thing.

"Scorp! For fucks sake, change already! Or we are gonna be late. We have the hottest dates tonight, so don't go screwing this shit up. This is real."

Maybe I should explain. My name is Scorpius Malfoy. Yes, as in Draco and Astoria Malfoy's one and only child/son. I am the prodigy. Something I can't live down. The fame, not the infamy. Thanks to the great Harry Potter, (and I'm not just saying that because he's my best friend's father), my father was cleared of all charges from the war. Now, I'm simply known for my looks, my smooth talking, and my not so small fortune.

But I'm not bragging.

Ok, only a little. But hey, when you've got it, flaunt it.

As aforementioned, my best friend is none other than Albus Severus Potter. Yeah, our names aren't the greatest, but the ladies don't care.

For the past five years the two of us have been living it up like no other. We are our own legends, made our own names, and have basically ruled the school, with some help from James Potter and Fred Weasley, but hey, minor details.

I've been gaming at the top of my class from the very beginning. Well, almost the top. There just this one blip on my way to the top and she goes by the name of Rose Juliet Weasley. Again, minor detail. She's so obsolete and off the radar that she might as well not count.

Rose Weasley, well it's hard to describe Rose. She might be my best friend's cousin and the one person who could beat me in anything academia related, but she keeps to herself, it's easy to forget she's there. All you need to know it that she has this bush of auburn hair that is unimaginably frizzy and kind of crooked teeth.

She is nothing like the rest of the Weasley/Potter gang. They are all loud mouth, obnoxious, funny kirks that always have a good time and are the center of the party.

But you would never catch my dead dating one of the Weaslettes. Sure, they're all great girls, but I know how crazy/moody/violent they can get, plus the male Weasleys like me enough but they'd kill me in a heartbeat if I so much as looked at one of the girls in a romantic way.

No, I would never ever ever date a Weasley. Being best friends with one, or rather half of one, is a handful enough.

But I'm rambling.

The main thing is this huge dance tonight. We've only been about a month back at Hogwarts, so it was time for our debut ball. It was our time to shine and show everyone what we are made of. Kind of. Basically, it was to show the adults that we clean up pretty nicely, then once basically all the adults are gone, we show the seventh years how hardcore we can party too.

The ball is supposed to be a masque, just for fun. And tonight, Al and I have scored the hottest dates. Jenny Zabini and Kathy Wood. Though they got around, there is no denying they were the hottest girls at Hogwarts.

"Bro, let's go already!" Al yelled.

"Okay, okay. Chill dude." I responded. As we head out the dormitory door, I give myself a once over and give my reflection an approving nod. Good to go. Maybe I'll get lucky with Kathy tonight, cause who can deny a Malfoy, especially when they try to look good?

Kathy and Jenny were wearing possibly the shortest dresses possible, while still being able to get away with it. Damn, they looked hot tonight. Look like a fucking is in my cards tonight.

"I get the dormitory tonight, Al. I've already told Justin," I whispered to him. There being only 3 boys in Slytherin in our year tends to work to our advantage.

"Fuck you! I was gonna take it. Damn it, now I have to figure some other sleeping arrangements out."

"Take the Room of Requirement"

"Can't. On weekends, it's all Rosie's. Mainly cause she doesn't go out anywhere."

"Seriously? Well, sucks for you. Have fun finding a place! Ha!"

Al attempts to punch me but I dodge, and we're on our way up to the Great Hall.

The moment we walk in the door (masks on, of course), the girls start squealing and pointing at everything. Ignoring them, Al and I seek out a table to lay claim to.

"Music better start soon, otherwise I'll die of boredom and squealing girls." Al sighs.

"Couldn't agree more. That'll be the only thing to get me through tonight. Who is performing?" I ask.

"Um, I think it's actually just a DJ tonight. But I overheard Professor Longbottom talking about an opening act. A signer or something?"

"Dunno, but they better be worth it."

We sat around, drinking punch and eating some h'ordeuvres, willing the music to start. As the final late comers filed in, the lights started dimming and the lights were on the stage, in the area where the staff table usually was. I'll give it to the decorating committee; they sure know how to swank up the place.

Headmistress McGonagall climbed up on stage and took the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all look stunning tonight, I must say. Dashing. Well, I know you are all anticipating the night to begin. So we'll kick it off! Before we let our DJ take over, we have a very special performer for you this evening. This is her first performance, but she wanted to perform especially for you all tonight. It's one of our own, but in the spirit of this being a masque ball, she has requested to go by RJules. Without further ado, let's bring her out!"

And then she emerged. This ethereal goddess in a beautiful, white ball gown and an intricately detailed black wired mask. With her beautiful golden red tresses falling down her back. Who was she?

And then she spoke, with a voice like an angel.

"I am only doing two songs tonight, so you can all enjoy your night sooner rather than later" she said with a dazzling smile that showed she was joking around, trying to lighten the mood. She must think she'll be bad. That's impossible.

"They are both from a muggle, American musical. So just bear with me," she flashed her smile again. What are these strange feeling I'm getting. It's as if someone is squeezing the air from my lungs and my heart will burst. I don't even know who this is!

"This song is for a specific person. I hope he knows why I'm singing it to him. Hit it," she tells the DJ.

Great, there's already a lucky guy in this crowd who knows who she is and that she's dedicating a song to him. The lucky bastard.

**Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
Son of Steel and Daughter of Air  
He's a hero, a lover, a prince  
She's not there.**

What is this song? And why is she singing it? I'm so confused. Why would someone want to sing about being invisible? This is making no sense. But I'm enraptured by this beautiful creature singing. Her voice is like an angel sighing.

**Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
Everything a kid oughtta be  
He's immortal, forever alive  
Then there's me **

She looks conflicted up there. Though with a song like this, it's no wonder.

"No. Fucking. Way. It can't possibly be her!" My head snaps around to look at Al. His eyes are glued to the girl. It's a concentrated, calculated, confused look he's giving her. "But who would she…?" his eyes shift to me for less than a nanosecond. "No. Impossible. But if she was…. Why?"

His questions aren't making any fucking sense! What the hell is he on about? Why did he look at me?

"Al, what the fuck are you on about? Do you know who that girl is?" I glance at her and it's hard to tear my eyes away.

**I wish I could fly  
And magically appear and disappear  
I wish I could fly  
I'd fly far away from here**

"Al, who is she? I need to know," I whisper, begging him. I hope Kathy can't tell everything that's happening. No, she's too busy whispering to Jenny and some other bimbo. God, next to the beauty on stage, Kathy looks like nothing but trash. I'm gonna have to avoid her the rest of the night.

"Oh, I don't think I should be the one to tell you, Scorp."

WHAT. THE. FUCK!

**Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
He's the one you wish would appear  
He's your hero, your savior, your son  
He's not here  
I am here**

How the hell am I supposed to figure out who this girl is? I've never, ever seen her before.

**Take a look at the Invisible Girl  
Here she is, clear as the day  
Please look closely and find her before she fades away**

She is putting so much emotion behind this song. It's starting to affect me. I feel like…like she's singing about how she feels invisible next to this guy. That no one cares about her, only him.

I feel terrible. She should never feel that way. Can't she see how beautiful she looks? I don't even know her, but I know that every boy must feel that why whenever they see her. Of course I haven't, I've never seen her before.

**Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
Son of Steel and Daughter of Air  
He's a hero, a lover, a prince**

Her eyes have been closed this whole time, like she's too scared to open them.

I've been staring directly at them for the whole song.

And in an instant, her eyes snap open and are glued to mine, as if they knew exactly where I was. As if, she was singing to me…. As if…. She was singing…. To me…

**She's not there  
She's not there**

Even from where I am sitting, I can tell her eyes are the perfect shade of ocean blue. But I can see that there is a storm raging in them.

And I know. She's singing not only to me, but about me.

**She's not there  
She's not there**

_She's not there…_

Where have I seen those eyes?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Sorry that I haven't updated this story in literally forever. I got so busy with trying to graduate, work, and get ready for college (wooooooo). I know I said this would be just a two shot, but I was washing dishes the other day and decided on a great ending that would be pointless to make into a different story (also, I wouldn't be able to end this one well, either). So I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Next to Normal! P.S. I know this song is sung by a guy, but for all intents and purposes, I'm having a girl sing it._

**BALL – Pt 2**

The hall erupted in cheers and applause as her song finished.

I was left standing there in shock, utterly blown away. Of course, her performance was amazing, but the fact that she was singing the song _about_ me is what kept me glued to my spot, hardly able to breathe, let alone clap for her.

This creature, who left me in awe, something no one has ever done in my life, is saying that she is nothing next to me.

And I still don't know who she was!

"Al! You've got to tell me! Who is she?!" I yelled at my best mate while shaking his body.

Shoving my hands off, he says, "Mate, as much as you are my best friend, it's not my place to tell you who she is. She'd want you to figure that out for yourself."

What the hell?! Some best friend he is.

"Some best friend you are," I snap as I turn away. I hear him chuckle and I turn around to give him another piece of my mind when the music starts and the girl opens her mouth again.

**I am what you want me to be  
And I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me  
Come closer  
Come closer**

This song is more upbeat and the student body is starting to dance. The girl makes a _come-hither_ movement with her finger as she sings "come closer". I feel my body involuntarily move closer to the stage as she looks at me and then away.

**I am more than memory, I am what might be  
I am mystery  
You know me  
So show me**

Mystery is an understatement. How have I never seen this girl at Hogwarts before? It's not that big of a school. I was so sure I knew everyone, at least fourth year and above. And this girl couldn't be any younger than a fifth year. So who was she?

**When I appear it's not so clear if I'm a simple spirit or I'm flesh and blood**

Well, her two songs definitely tie in together rather well. While there is no denying that she was real, the fact that I had no clue whom she was make her seem like a haunting figure, lurking on the outlands of my memory.

**But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive  
And I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes  
And I need you to need me, it's no surpise  
I'm alive, so alive  
I'm alive. **

I had finally reached the edge of the stage and I was forced to look up so that I could stare at this angel in distress that was before me. Her beautiful curls of fire framing her face, the face that held so much passion and emotion. Her body was gorgeous to say the least, but for once it wasn't what I was captivated by.

The emotions that were continuously darting across her face as she sang had me hanging on her every word. I was too afraid to blink or look away in case she would disappear and I'd never find her.

**I am flame and I am fire  
I am destruction, decay, and desire  
I'll hurt you  
I'll heal you**

She is what I wanted most. I wanted her more than anything, even if I got burned in the process.

She was the perfect contradiction.

**I'm your wish, your dream come true  
And I am your darkest nightmare too  
I've shown you  
I own you**

"Scorpius! Dance with me!" I could feel an annoying _something_ pulling on my arm. Before looking away, I saw anger and something that I think was hurt flit across the angel's face. I turn and see Kathy Wood tugging on my shirt sleeve.

"Go away, Kathy. You're nothing but a slut! Go find some other guy to fuck tonight!" I snap as I shake her off.

She glares at me, stomps on my foot, slaps me across the face, and finally storms off.

_Women! Honestly! _I think to myself as I rub my cheek and hop a little to make the pain in my foot go away.

When I glance back up at the angel I see a satisfied gleam in her eye and a slight smirk forming on the corner of her mouth.

**And though you made me, you can't change me  
I'm the perfect stranger who knows you too well**

She glances my way and the smirk grows a little bit more and I'm left breathless and confused.

_How could someone I don't even know, know me all too well?_

**But I'm alive, I'm alive I am so alive  
And I'll tell you the truth if you let me try.  
You're alive, I'm alive, and I'll show you why  
I'm alive, so alive**

Never once this evening, so far, have I doubted that she was living, though I have questioned how such a being could be so beautiful; so perfect.

**I'm alive  
I'm right behind you.  
You say forget but I'll remind you.  
You can try to hide but you know that I will find you.  
'Cause if you won't grieve me, you won't leave me behind.  
Oh, how, oh  
Woah  
Woah**

She was constantly looking at me throughout this song. I get it, she was trying to send me another message. But I just didn't understand what that message was.

Will I always be plagued with thoughts of her until I'm left wanting? That's not something I, Scorpius Malfoy, do. I never have, and never will, grieve after some girl.

Just the opposite in fact.

**No, no, no  
I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive.  
If you climb on my back then we both can fly  
If you try to deny me, I'll never die  
I'm alive, so alive  
I'm alive  
Yeah yeah  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive**

The hall burst into applause and wolf whistles. The mystery girl took her bows, waved at the crowd, and slipped silently down the stairs that were to the side of the stage.

"Yes, yes! Thank you, RJules, for that beautiful performance. Now, let the dance….BEGIN!" the Headmistress called to the crowd as the DJ started up him music. Thank goodness for the 21st century and getting muggle and magical objects to coexist.

As the music started playing and the crowd started dancing, my eyes followed this mysterious "RJules" to the side entrance of the Entrance Hall, where she slipped out into the night.

On a whim, I decided to follow her. I wasn't ready to let her disappear from my life just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Then dance for Rose is basically any ballet really, but the dance for the duet is the last dance from Step Up: Revolution between Sean and Emily. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the great reviews! They make me very happy!_

**BALL PART 3**

I followed her shadow to the side garden that had been planted in memory of those who fought and died in both the first and second wizarding war against Voldemort.

To say the garden was beautiful at night was and understatement. There were foot lanterns that lit the path all year round, but they added small candle lights (what would look like muggle Christmas "twinkle lights") in/on the trees and bushes so that it truly looked like a fairytale.

At the center of the garden there was a monumental gazebo with paths branching out from it to look like the spokes of a wheel. This is where I saw the mystery girl headed, right to the gazebo as I hung back in the shadow of the trees to watch what she was doing.

She took out her wand and slipped off her shoes to transfigure them into pointe shoes that ballerinas wear. After putting the shoes back on she stood and twirled her wand around her, shortening the length of her dress so that it came only to just below her knees. She flicked her wand once more and beautiful, instrumental music started to play.

After setting down her wand and relaxing her body into a starting position, I watched her dance in the most beautiful way. Her poise and her grace through the movements were breath-taking. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I thought she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on after her performance just a few minutes ago, but after seeing her dance it was like something ached in me to be near her.

As I watched her dance I noted how the music was more melancholy and her movements conveyed a sad feeling. What was with her and beautiful, but also sad, things?

I unconsciously realized that my body was moving more and more out of the shadows and closer and closer to the gazebo and this beauty.

_What the fuck is going on with me?_ I couldn't help thinking. I'd never felt this way towards a girl.

I found myself silently climbing the few steps that led up to the gazebo and coming out of the shadows completely just as her dance ended.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed," I suddenly said, unable to restraint myself. If she was startled or surprise, she didn't show it.

She simply stood up normally and turned towards me.

"Why thank you, Scorpius. It truly means a lot, coming from you," she replied sweetly and simply.

I was stunned into silence for a few seconds, another first. _How does she know my name, but I have no idea who she is?_

To get straight to the point, I hear the words, "Who are you?" come out before I can stop them, sounding a bit rude.

If she was offended, she didn't let on. She simply smiled a dimpled smile (_Holy fuck, that's hot_ my mind screamed), lowered her lashes, and shook her head while staring at the ground.

Glancing back up at me through her lashes, she let out a small laugh and said, "Don't you know yet? Why, what's the fun in that if you can't figure it out for yourself?"

Puzzled, I looked at her for a little, taking in everything that was this girl. Beautiful, long golden red hair that fell in curls that were pulled to the side of her face with pins. Creamy white skin with barely any freckles. A gorgeous body that her dress complemented very well, one that any guy would dream of touching, skin on skin. She had the whole package, like she won the genetic lottery.

"No, I don't know. Won't you tell me?" I begged, yet AGAIN, another first.

"No, I couldn't possibly!" she laughed a musical laugh. (_Seriously? Genetic lottery._) "Oh, Scorpius. I think that the whole point of a masque ball is for one's identity to remain a secret. Just because you're so easy to figure out, doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you who I am," she laughed again. "If you can figure out who I am, I'll take off my mask."

Well, guess I'll have to do the impossible. "Is that so? Am I still allowed to woo the lady, even if I can't know her identity?" I ask, being somewhat cocky to cover my nerves and hopes that she'd say yes.

"I guess I can allow that," she smiled at me, looking genuinely pleased that I was there.

"Well, then may I have this dance?" I ask, holding out my hand. While I've never trained professionally, modern dancing was my guilty, secret pleasure. Nobody knew about it, not even my parents. But after watching some old muggle dance movies, I was fascinated by the way they moved. There was one duet dance that I had perfected in arsenal that was from an old movie called _Step Up: Revolution_.

"You're going to need to take of your pointe shoes for this," after her initial surprise, she slips off her shoes and takes my hand. I set us in the beginning movement, wave my wand, and let the music wash over us and take us away.

She lets out a small gasp of surprise, but she matches my moves perfectly, as if she is reading my mind, or just has this dance memorized as well.

After we finish, she has her hands around my neck and we are both breathing raggedly.

"That was Sean and Emily's dance, wasn't it?" she asked. I just nodded in response. "Once again, Scorpius Malfoy never ceases to amaze me. Even watches old muggle dance movies and dances like a pro," she smiles up at me and plays with the hair at the nape of my neck.

I shiver from the sensations it gives me and pull her closer. Our heads are slowly coming closer together and I glance repeatedly between her eyes and her lips, as if I'm asking for permission. I see hers do the same, but with slight worry hidden in her eyes.

"I might kiss you," I whisper against her lips.

"I might be bad at it," she replied, our lips a centimeter apart. She smelled of summertime, sunshine, and raspberries. It was heavenly.

"That's not possibly," as our lips finally collide in a perfect kiss. I inhale deeply, bringing her farther into my embrace, never wanting to let go.

I slid my tongue along her lower lip and they parted, granting me access to her. She tasted like heaven on earth and I couldn't stop a small groan from escaping as our tongues battled for dominance.

After about a minute, she pulled away and we both were holding each other, gasping for breath.

"How are you so perfect?" I moan into her hair. The things she was doing to me, and I still didn't know she was!

She let out a tiny giggle and shook her head that was resting against my chest. As she brought up her right hand to trace designs across my chest, making me groan some more, she let out a small sigh, "I'm far from it, Scorpius. If you could only figure out who I am, you'd realize how messed up I really am."

"That's impossible. Don't ever say that. When I finally figure it out, I know it won't change anything," I protested.

She let out another small sigh, shook her head once more, and I glanced down to see a small tear leave her eye before she reached up to brush it away.

"Hey. Hey, no, don't cry. Please? Don't cry," I begged her. The last thing in the world I wanted to do is make her cry. "Tonight, with you, has been absolutely perfect."

She stepped out of my embrace and turned away, hugging herself. "Don't you see, Scorpius?! Once you figure out who I am, once tonight is over, and we somehow end up together, it won't always be perfect. I won't be "perfect"! I can't be. And what if that is all you want? I can't give that to you!" I could hear small sobs and could see her brushing away the tears.

I felt my own tears coming. "Nobody can be perfect all the time. But that wouldn't change anything. Please? Come back?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. She stiffened and then relaxed into my hold.

"Can we at least have tonight? I have my dorm clear and we don't have to even do anything! We can just talk and I can continue figuring out who you are," I wanted her to say yes. I needed her to say yes.

I felt her hesitate and then give a small nod. "For the brightest wizard in your class, I'm still shocked you haven't figured this mystery out," she chuckled a little.


End file.
